


The Fruit Collection One Shots

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fruit, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: This will be a series of one shots involving different versions of the turtles with fruit and you the reader





	1. Apple Female Readerx2003 Leo

It wasn’t like any other day you would soon come to find out. After you walked down into the sewers and made it to the lair you didn’t see anyone. It was deathly quiet for some odd reason. You suddenly felt arms wrap around you from behind as someone’s breath fanned the back of your neck and whispered huskily, “you shouldn’t have come here y/n.”  
You gasp you instantly recognized the voice. It was the one and only leader in blue Leonardo. He dragged you into the kitchen where he got a couple of apples his favorite snack ever and he started to cut them up into small slices shedding off the skin on them. He told you to stay put right there where he could keep an eye on you. You didn’t know what he was planning but you knew that whatever it was you had to leave. As you thought he left his eyes off of you for a split second you ran to the exit of the lair. But Leo was way too fast being in great shape and being a ninja on top of it he growled and tied your hands and feet and carried you bridal style to his room. You noticed he had some apples in his hand in a bag. You gulped as sweat dripped down your brow as the atmosphere became more intense and more tense in the lair you could cut it with a knife. Shakily you hesitantly look up at Leo.  
“Wh-what’re you doing Leo? What’re you gonna do to me?” you shivered as you asked that.  
Leo stared down at you with his white pupiless eyes and he only smirked as he set you down on his bed.  
“We’re going to have some fun you and I. With these apples you’ll be even more of a treat that I can engorge on!”  
You gasped when you were suddenly blindfolded and your vision was now black. You trembled and before you knew what was happening you felt cold hard wet lips pressed onto yours into a kiss. Although this kiss was a little different that most. You felt his tongue sliding into your mouth and you felt something sweet tasting in your mouth all at the same time. It was a piece of apple! He wouldn’t let you choke on it of course as he delicately wrapped his tongue around yours with the apple slice mixing your saliva with his ad the apple all together. You moaned as he then took the apple slice and his tongue out of your mouth. You pouted for whatever reason you didn’t want it to end. Leo somehow knew what you wanted and he smirked. You suddenly felt glazed wet moist things being placed all over your body. You squeaked as they felt cold on your now naked skin! Somehow he stripped you during the make out you had with him you didn’t even notice.   
“Leo what’re you-?” but your sentence was cut off when you felt his cold wet lips upon your neck sucking your skin marking it like paint to a canvas as he treasured you and marked you like you were the most beautiful piece of art the world had ever seen. You elicited some soft quiet moans at first steadily grew into loud mewls once you felt his teeth biting your neck sending shivers all across your body. You began to eat some apple slices off your neck while licking your skin for any remainder juices from them. You muttered out his name. He got you right where he wanted you and you were at his mercy. His tongue slid down across your shoulders nipping and nibbling hickeys onto your smooth glazed soft skin. Your whimpers only spurred and turned him on even more as his hands groped and cupped your breasts in his three fingered hands. You gasped and groaned when you felt his teeth latch onto an apple piece on your left breast and toyed with it with his tongue while he sucked and left hickeys on it turning it hard making the pert bud blossom and harden. You couldn’t help but moan to egg him on even further and he switched taking the other apple piece off your right nipple and licked that nipple too after he kept on swallowing the succulent pieces down his throat. This turned even you on and the cold was a great comfort now as you felt him touching you everywhere in places that he knows would arouse you. Every second that went by the more the torture became pleasure and his teasing was driving you over the edge on insanity. At last you felt him gather an apple piece off your stomach and he chewed it and swallowed it and then lathered your belly with more teeth marks knowing just how much and where to do it. You started begging him at this point to not stop as he felt your womanhood was now glistening with precum. He twirled and rubbed his strong thick digits around your clitoris knowing this would please you and satisfy you but it wasn’t enough. You cried and moaned out in lust and in pleasure as you now demanded more. At your command he obeyed with every fiber of he being and his slipped two fingers into you stroking and feeling your insides of your velvety box. This spurred you to make more sexual noises or need and want for him. He now began to eat your pussy out wanting to taste the apple juices he squeezed onto your vagina minutes before. Your body was racking with pleasure as you were sent to the end and you orgasmed into his mouth screaming his name after you came down from your high. This satisfied him with a smirk swallowing down your juices and he removed everything out of you and from your womanhood. He took the blindfold off of your beautiful eyes and he collapsed next to you pulling you into his arms and said, “you’re the apple of my eye baby.”


	2. Orange Female Readerx2007 Leo

It was an unexpected surprise but Leo was there in your apartments living room with slices of oranges with him? What’s up with that? But the gleaming smirk in his beautiful yellow eyes said it all. He came there for you and you were the target and the prize he set his eyes on. He stalked closer to you as you were sitting down on the couch powerless to oppose him or try to run. But in a way you’ve always yearned for this because you loved him.  
“Don’t be afraid y/n. I’m not going to hurt you,” was all Leo said. He took your hand clasping it in his with his three fingered hand intertwining his fingers with your five fingered hand. He got you up off the couch and walked you to your room the scent of oranges was getting pretty strong. You never knew that Leo had a thing for oranges until now. He laid you down on your bed and put you laying down on your stomach with your ass in the air. He placed several orange slices all over your back the back of your legs and of course your butt cheeks. You started to gasped knowing what Leo had intended for you as he leaned down his mouth sampling the orange slices all over your back spine and the sides of your back. Chewing them sexually and hotly if that was even possible to try to get you aroused. He swallows them and once your back clear of any leftover orange slices he began to lick and suck hickeys into your flesh behind you on your spine curving up and down every nook and cranny to get everywhere to mark what was his and his alone. You let out some moans and then a whimper when he reached your plump ass cheeks and gave the a good hard slap as they stung red with his hand mark appearing red on them. It was pain to you at first but it gradually slipped into pleasure. As he nipped the orange slices off your ass he sucjed on them succulently and he groaned after he swallowed them and kissed and made up with your butt nibbling in hickeys as his apology. He stroked and ran his hands over the back of your legs gliding them over your skin sexually when he sampled more of the delicious fruit and your skin off your thighs in back. After he was done with all the fruit and eating it all off your legs he began to nip and bite the backs of your thighs creating love marks there too as it sent you into overdrive with mewl after mewl. He smirked and asked if you were ready for the thing that was coming last. The grand finale. You could only whimper softly and nodded your head yes as he flipped you over onto your back and he fingere fucked you loving the feeling of your damp pearl stroking everywhere every place he knew would get you fired up on your delicate flower. You elicited a long ass moan for him as you felt him enter your vagina with his expert fingers moving them around and curling them against your sweet spot to get you going. Once your climax was coming and you came all over his fingers he slipped them out of you and lapped at them licking them clean. He smiled at you as he pulled you into his lap cradling you and whispered, “orange you glad I was here?”


	3. Blueberries Female Readerx2016 Leo

It was nearing the holiday of Easter and you were excited to be spending Easter with the guys for this was your first Easter with them. You entered the lair and just for the occasion you wore a playboy bunny outfit for Leo the turtle of your dreams. Leo was busy setting up and hiding the Easter eggs around the lair for Mikey to find when he dropped the basket containing plastic eggs and he stared wide eyed at you his brow ridges widening underneath his blue mask. He quickly grabbed you and grabbed a carton of blueberries and dashed off to his room locking the door. You gasp but you didn’t have enough time to process what was going on.  
“L-Leo! Wh-what’re you doing?!” You ask straight out.  
Leo smirked down at you as he set you down on his made up bed.  
“Do I get a little Easter bunny as my treat? You know you shouldn’t‘ve come here dressed like that you know.”  
But before you could ask why his breath started to fan your neck as he whispered sweet things to you huskily like in your ear where he began to bite and suck on the earlobe. You couldn’t help but let out a small moan and he smirked in satisfaction.  
“What’s with the blueberries Leo?”  
“Oh you’ll see my darling,” he grinned down at you as he began to hook his fingers on the zipper of your costume and gently pulled down and off of you leaving you naked and he sexily took off your tights between his teeth using them. He placed the blueberries all over your body then lightly and carefully smashed them making sure to not hurt you at all as you now became a canvas of blueberry juice art. He took some into his mouth swirling and sucking his tongue around the helpless bud as he tasted the blueberry juice between his lips. He swallowed it languidly and he then moved on to the next defenseless nipple biting at the areola to get more blueberries into his mouth. You moan and arch your back instinctually at this and gripped the comforter on his bed. He smirked as he knew his teasing was getting you aroused and turned on. Next he sensually caressed his lips down to your stomach where more smashed blueberries met and greeted his long tongue. He lapped at your skin like a dinner plate and you elicited a whimper at this your womanhood dropping drops of precum. He was entertained by this secretly relishing in the fact that he could get you horny. He dove his face in between your inner thighs spreading your legs out farther as he went to sample a taste of blueberries mixed with your juices. You shouted his name in ecstasy at this point as he french kissed your flower petals. Once he gave one final stroke of his tongue to your clitoris you orgasmed into his mouth getting down from your high. He hugged you and nuzzled your neck whispering, “I love you my bunny.”


	4. Female Readerx2003 Raph Strawberries

It was now Valentine’s day and you wanted to show your boyfriend Raph how much he means to you. You headed off to the lair and you had on a sexy lingerie outfit on underneath your coat. It was a red and pink bralette with red and pink bikini underwear and garters with you favorite red high heels off course. Raph would get a kick outta you because he’s never seen you wear something so raunchy before. You quietly entered the lair holding your container of strawberries and whip cream. You knew that Raph was a late sleeper so you crept quietly into his bedroom to be greeted by a snoring loudly sleeping Raph. Giggling you climbed on top of him and started to grind your lower half into his manhood area and he groaned in his sleep and woke up with a start. Adjusting his sleepy eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing and not a dream he pinched himself. Yep it was real. Raph suddenly had the biggest smirk plastered onto his face grabbing your hips. You had your coat off and Raph could see everything.  
“What’s the occasion baby cakes?” he purred to you.  
Moaning slightly your cheeks were tinted pink and you said, “it’s your present.”  
“Oh? For Valentine’s Day then I’m guessing baby?” he growled to you now.  
You could only nod at that as he started to dry hump you through your lingerie. You let out a quiet low moan which pleases his ears to hear. He got your container of strawberries and lathered the whip cream careful to not let it get on your sexy outfit. He swiped the strawberries across your skin to lather them in whip cream and placed them there. You gasped and what Raph was up to. He grinned down at you as he flipped you over so you were on the bottom then his mouth went to work and suckled the sweet antioxidant fruit off your skin and began to eat them while savoring and sampling your smooth creamy skin at the same time which earned him a long languid moan from you. He began to kiss your lips passionately wanting you to taste the creamy strawberries mixed with his mouth and saliva. He french kissed you entwining your tongue around his and tongue bottled you for dominance. You guys now were in a heated makeout session and you elicited a meal as he grinded into your hips wanting so badly to rip that outfit off of you. But he knew he would get his girlfriend mad and upset at him so he left it be and he placed more whip cream and strawberries on your stomach and thighs biting and nipping at your skin in the process. He then pressed his forehead to yours after you whimpered from the French kissing and he whispered, “I love ya baby and happy Valentine’s Day.”


	5. Female Readerx2007 Raph Raspberries

It was your birthday and for whatever reason the past few days Raph had been ignoring you and avoiding you making you think you did something wrong. You were so hurt confused and upset because as far as you knew you didn’t do or say anything to set Raph off even if it was a joke or you teasing you. So the day of your birthday came and you just stayed home alone in your room with the lights off not wanting to see anybody at the moment because you were so down and gloomy. Suddenly you looked up because you heard a knock at your window. It was the one and only Raph. He asked if he could come in but you didn’t answer him. He unlatched the window anyway and he stepped into your room.  
“Hey why’re you in the dark and why’re you upset? Are you ok?!” Raph asked you as he looked down at you with sorry and concern in his sexy masked eyes. You turned your head to look up at him with a tear stained face. He knew immediately you were crying. He sat down on your bed and pulled you into his lap stroking your cheeks and wiping your tears away. But you just slapped his hand away.  
“Just go and leave me alone! Why do you care?! You’ve been acting like I don’t freakin exist anyway!” You shouted and cried out as new fresh tears spilled down your cheeks.  
A light finally flicked on above Raph’s head as he realized he was the one that caused your depression.  
“I’m so sorry baby! I can explain! I wanted to give you a surprise for your birthday! Don’t ever think I don’t care about you when I love you so much! Don’t ever think I don’t think you exist when you’re the whole world to me!” Raph yelled at you and hugged you tightly and fiercely into a bear hug no way was he gonna let you go. You just clung onto him and gasped as you kissed his cheek. Suddenly he flipped you so you were on your stomach and he stripped you bare as your ass was facing upwards to him making him grin and smirk so devilishly.  
“Raph?! What’re you?!-“ but then you knew and felt cold soft and moist raspberries being placed all over your back and your butt cheeks. You moaned at this as you felt something new on your skin. Soft moist smooth hot lips were caressing your velvety skin lathering his tongue over every nook and cranny of your delicious body while suckling and sampling the raspberries as well. You elicit mewl after mewl at this until you couldn’t take it anymore and you begged him to stop teasing you right now as you grew exchaused. Raph laid you down on your side and he cuddled you against him wrapping his arms securely around your waist whispering huskily into your ear, “Happy Birthday baby cakes.”


	6. Female Readerx2003 Donnie Purple Grapes

“Hey! Let me go! Donnie! Wh-What has gotten into you?!” You protest. You were currently in Donnie’s arms and he was carrying you to his bedroom with a bowl of purple grapes in his other arm. You wondered what those were for as you stared up into his masked eyes.  
“I’m in heat darling and I need some release right now! This tension is overbearing and uncomfortable!” Donnie churred to you as laid you down on his mattress.  
“What?! B-but Donnie……………” you trailed off.  
“Please y/n! I promise I’ll be very gentle!” he chirped to you.  
You thought for a second. Your crush was in heat but you didn’t know how to react because it all happened so fast so suddenly. After thinking about it for a few seconds you simply nodded as you started to undress in front of him which aroused him even more to see what you looked like naked. Donnie climbed on top of you on his bed his masked eyes never breaking contact with yours as he put a grape in between in teeth and lips and touched it to your lips wanting to make out with him with a piece of fruit. You all too eagerly accepted it as both of your lips coiled around the grape and your tongues entangled each other’s as you broke it apart in half and swallowed it. But the French kissing didn’t stop there as shy Donnie decided to take control and he dominated your mouth letting a growl erupt from his throat as his hands were caressing and touching you everywhere feeling your smooth soft skin. You moaned between the lip and tongue contact as you wrestled with his tongue but you eventually lost. He smirked as his lips decided to place some purple grapes on your now rock hard erected nipples. This got him turned on even more as he took his time on the right nipple biting and sucking on the fruit and on your areola all at the same time. This elicited a mewl from you and clenched his sheets tightly. He smirked his tongue around the bud and he put the grape into his mouth and ate it. Once he made sure to let go of that nipple with a loud smacking pop he exploded your other one deciding to do the same thing all over again as you whimpered and he smiled at you.


	7. Female Readerx2003 Mikey Clementine

It was a day like no other. It was the one year anniversary of yours and Mikey’s relationship and he wanted to do a little surprise for you since you guys haven’t had sex yet. He got everything ready with a bowl of clementines in his room and laid sexily on the bed waiting to see his beloved walk into the room. He texted you saying to come to his room in the lair right away. You walked into the lair and you cautiously and slowly opened his bedroom door and your jaw dropped to the floor. There he was looking all sexy on his bed with orange marigolds on all over his room. He knew those were your favorite flower. You started to tear up when he said to you, “happy anniversary!”  
“Do you want your present now dudette?” Mikey asked you with a grin glued on his face.  
You couldn’t help but giggle at that and you nodded shaking in excitement as you made your way over to him. He tore your clothes completely off leaving you bare for his hungry lustful eyes to eye candy you all over from head to toe. You blushed a deep crimson red as you laid down slowly and he hovered over you gently pressing your back down into his mattress. He got a slice of a cut up clementine and circled it around your womanhood teasing you with slow strokes. This newfound pleasure you were receiving was new and quite frankly you enjoyed it as you let a moan escape your lips. This pleased Mikey and he put it in your vagina and licked and lapped at it and your clitoris all at the same time to drive you into insanity. You arched your back eliciting a mewl until he swallowed it. He was now so aroused he couldn’t take it anymore and he slammed into you but remembered you were a virgin so he held back his thrusting for now until you said he could move inside you. A few tears leaked down your cheeks as a whimper of pain appeared and left your lips. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear reassuring you it was gonna be ok. Once he felt your tight walls clench and unclench his shaft he gave a little thrust to see what kind of reaction he got out of you. It worked because you groaned so suddenly he immediately moved faster and deeper into you wanting to hear more of your sexy ass sounds. You began saying his name loudly with pleasure as he grinded his hips deep into yours the sound of skin slapping could be heard all throughout the room. He rammed harder and more roughly into you hitting your sweet spot until you screamed out his name to the heavens and you felt your end nearing.  
“Mikey I’m gonna!-“ you started until you rode your orgasm and he growled and groaned out your name until his climax splashed with yours mixing together. He pulled out of you panting and cuddled you tightly into his embrace.  
You and him panted, “I love you!” to each other and you guys fell asleep feeling amazing afterwards.


End file.
